


Opposing Counsel

by dettiot



Series: Reason Free From Passion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: "The law is reason, free from passion."Aristotle might be right, but he never saw Ben Kenobi and Satine Kryze in the courtroom.Rating increased due to Chapter 11.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Reason Free From Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735699
Comments: 37
Kudos: 102





	1. Opposing Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over here from my Tumblr. I hope you enjoy! And feel free to take a look at my [fic masterlist](https://dettiot.tumblr.com/post/613031108583505920/star-wars-fic-masterlist).

Mace Windu has been a judge for nearly thirty years. He has a reputation for being fair but conservative in his rulings, and he won’t let lawyers showboat in his court. 

So that’s why he grimaced when he saw today’s schedule. 

“Not Kryze and Kenobi,” he muttered to his bailiff. 

“Afraid so, sir,” she said placidly. 

“Well, stay at the ready, Luminara,” Mace told her as he puts on his robes. “The last time I had the two of them in court, I wasn’t sure whether they were going to punch each other or start making out right in front of me. Which made me want to punch them.”

“I remember, sir. We’ll keep them under control. Everyone is assembled,” she replied before leaving to take her position.

Nodding, Mace followed her out, listening to her ceremonial announcement. “The court of the federal district of Washington, D.C. is now in session, the honorable Mace Windu, presiding.” 

Mace took his seat at the bench, gazing out over the packed courtroom. It appeared that not only had Kryze gotten the word out about her case, leading to plenty of spectators, there were several law students in attendance. Not surprising, since the local law schools had gotten word about the fireworks that happened when Kryze went up against Kenobi. 

Then, with a curt nod towards Luminara, Mace leaned back and gathered his strength. 

“In the matter of the United States versus Norman Grievious, the charges being treason, sedition and homicide,” Luminara stated slowly. 

“Ben Kenobi for the prosecution, Your Honor,” Kenobi said, rising to his feet. His usual tan suit was offset by a creamy shirt and a brown tie. He ran a hand through his ginger hair as he consulted his legal pad, then looked over at the opposing counsel.

“Satine Kryze for the defense, Your Honor. And please allow me to state for the record that this trial is a travesty of justice, the likes of which hasn’t been seen since the Scottsboro Boys–” 

“Thank you, Counselor Kryze,” Mace said dryly. “Please bring in the prisoner.” 

Grievous, a tall, spindly man, walks into the room with hunched shoulders. He takes his place by Kryze, glaring around the room and especially at Kenobi. 

“Does the prisoner understand his rights?” Mace asked. 

“Yes, Your Honor,” Grievous said, his voice dark with malevolence. 

“Very good,” Mace said, shifting in his seat. “Defense, do you wish to enter a plea at this time?” 

Kryze lifted her chin and threw a dirty look at Kenobi. “Yes, Your Honor. Not guilty on all charges.” 

Kenobi, of course, couldn’t help a small snort. 

“Opening statements, Counselors,” Mace said. “Prosecutor, please begin.”


	2. Case Law

“Counselors!” Judge Windu banged his gavel so hard, Hondo Ohnaka thought he was going to break it. “My chambers, now!” 

The bailiff rose and placidly announced, “Please remove the prisoner,” as the lawyers joined the judge in his chambers. 

There was a general rustling among the spectators, and the young woman sitting next to him grimaced. “Of course the judge cuts it off just when it’s getting good.” 

“Ah, yes, indeed,” Hondo said. “But I felt that Counselor Kenobi has the edge in this particular argument.” 

The redheaded woman gave him a disdainful look. “Not at all. It’s clear my sister was winning.” 

“You are Counselor Kryze’s sister?” Hondo asked, bowing slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He took in her overall appearance and tilted his head. “You wouldn’t happen to be a member of our armed forces, would you?” 

She held her hand out to him. “Captain Bo Katan Kryze, Marine Company Windward.” 

“Captain,” Hondo said as he shook her hand. “I am Hondo Ohnaka. I am a friend of many years to Kenobi, so I admit, I am biased. Not unlike you.” 

Captain Kryze sniffed. “Perhaps. But I don’t understand why Satine puts up with him. Kenobi, I mean. Yes, he helped her once years ago, but things are different now.” 

“Well, my friend Kenobi is very loyal …” Hondo said. “Yet I admit, your sister provokes reactions in him that no one else can.” 

Their conversation was disrupted by the emergence of the judge and lawyers, and the return of the defendant. Hondo leaned back in his seat, curious about the next round of fireworks.

XXX

Once again, Judge Windu brought down his gavel. But this time, it was to adjourn court for the day. 

Ben Kenobi leaned down to pick up his battered briefcase, tucking his legal pad inside. By the time he had straightened up, he saw Satine had finished speaking with her client and Grievous was being lead away, coughing the whole time. 

Which meant Satine was making a beeline for him. 

“How do you sleep at night?” she asked him, her cheeks flushed with anger. 

“Easily, because I do not take my cases personally,” he told her, striving to keep his voice even and steady. 

She angrily brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face. “I suppose that makes sense. You’d need to be a person to take anything personally!” 

“You know I’m a person, Satine,” Ben said, leaning in towards her. “And one of these days, you’ll realize that all this passion and fire is just burning you up, leaving you with nothing but ash.” 

“Don’t act like you care. You made that very clear fifteen years ago!” 

Ben looked down, giving himself time to school his expression. Because Satine was wrong. He _did_ care. He cared so much. But fifteen years ago, he had faced a decision: between Satine and his career. He thought if he chose his career, Satine would understand. She was just as ambitious as him. And if their positions had been reversed, he would have understood her making the same decision as he had. 

So instead of staying in California with her, he had accepted the clerkship with the federal judge here in D.C. And Satine had not forgiven him for his choice.

Ever since she had moved to D.C. and begun working as a defense attorney two years ago, she had met any of his overtures of friendship with anger and arguments. He tried to stay calm, to keep his cool, but … Satine provoked him like no one had. She always had. 

Giving his head a shake, Ben looked at Satine. “I’m sorry.” He lifted his briefcase and headed for the exit, ignoring the law students wanting to give him feedback, pushing past Hondo who was calling out his name, Ben left the courtroom and tried to repair his shaken feelings. 

XXX

If she wasn’t in court, Satine would have screamed out her frustration and anger. Because how dare Ben give her such mixed messages! 

He fought with her tooth and nail in court, but then, as soon as it was over for the day, he tried to act like they were dealing with a simple little bankruptcy case, not a man’s life! 

And pretending he was concerned about her! Ha!

Grabbing her messenger bag, Satine pulled it over her head and turned to leave. But she drew up short when she saw her sister. 

“Bo?” she asked, hurrying up the aisle to draw closer to her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I needed to talk to you, and I figured this was the best way to find you. Besides, I’ve never seen you in court,” Bo said, raising her eyebrow. “Are you always so … argumentative?” 

“I’m a lawyer, Bo,” Satine said dryly. “Arguing is part and parcel of it.” 

A half-laugh, half-cough drew Satine’s attention to the man standing beside her sister. “My apologies, Counselor Kryze,” the man said in a lilting voice. “But you make my friend fight with you like no other.” 

“If you mean Ben Kenobi, he makes me angrier like no other,” Satine said. 

“Why?” Bo asked bluntly. “You’re smart enough to not rise to the bait.” 

Satine pressed her lips together, a whirlwind of memories going through her mind. Of being younger, softer, kinder. Of being so in love that she was thinking about sacrificing all her dreams, her entire self, for one man. Of having the gift of herself rejected so coldly and logically. 

Ben Kenobi was cold as ice. And as a result, she had become a raging wildfire, especially whenever she came in contact with him. 

“I guess not,” Satine said to her sister. “But tell me why you’re here. Is it Father?” 

With that, the two sisters left the courtroom, talking about family matters. Satine ignored the man who followed them out, since he then went the opposite direction from them. But she couldn’t help mulling over his words and wondering. 

Was anger all that was left in her heart for Ben Kenobi?

End.


	3. Statute of Limitations

It was one of those perfect spring days that wasn’t too warm or too cold. The cherry blossoms were just beginning to fall from the trees, while the mid-afternoon sunlight sent shafts of warm yellow light between buildings. 

Satine drew in deep breaths of air as she walked from her small office towards the coffee shop she visited several times a week. She wasn’t in court today, so she was wearing form-fitting gray trousers and a soft purple sweater, swinging her briefcase a little. After a morning of research, she was ready to work on a few motions and filings. And as a reward, she was going to get lunch and do her work at the coffee shop. 

But her wonderfully peaceful afternoon and evening was spoiled the minute she stepped into the shop. Because there was Ben Kenobi, hunched over a table, a sandwich with two bites taken from it resting beside him as he scribbled on a legal pad with one hand, the other hand sunk deep into his thick auburn locks. 

She looked at him for a long moment, struggling with what to do. Should she just leave and avoid him? Get her lunch and coffee to go and head back to her office? Or … or perhaps she could just talk to him. 

Ever since the Grievous trial, she had found herself thinking about Ben much more than she liked. Or maybe it was more she didn’t like the direction of her thoughts. Because she just couldn’t seem to work up the same anger towards him as before. 

For over a decade, thinking about Ben made her mad. How dare he put his career before their relationship, without even talking to her about it? How dare he act like they could be friends now after that? 

But now … she couldn’t help wondering if her anger wasn’t helpful anymore. It had been what she needed to finish law school, to start her career, to put the hurt behind her. But maybe she hadn’t really put the hurt behind her. Maybe she had just buried it instead of dealing with it. 

And to be honest with herself, Satine conceded, her anger didn’t help her when she was paired with him in trials. In fact, it seemed to hurt her. Made judges dislike her, kept her from staying focused. 

Drawing in a deep breath, she walked towards Ben’s table. She cleared her throat, but it wasn’t enough to snap him out of his laser-like focus. So she put her hand on his shoulder lightly and said, “Ben?” 

He startled so hard, his leg bumped against the table leg and sent his sandwich clattering to the floor. But he barely noticed, it seemed, since his eyes were locked on her face. “S-Satine?” 

“Hello,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry about your sandwich.” 

“What?” he asked, blinking at her. Those blue-gray eyes of his were so full of confusion and surprise. 

“Your sandwich,” she said, gesturing towards the floor and barely managing to hold back a smile. Ben had always been able to get lost in his own world … she used to love to snap him out of it by kissing him. 

And why was she thinking about kissing him now? 

Thankfully, he dropped his eyes to the floor and frowned. “Oh. I had forgotten about it.” 

“I could tell,” she said with a small smile. “Let me buy you another one while I get my own lunch.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” he said quickly, picking up the sandwich and putting it back on his plate before rising to his feet. 

“It’s not a problem, Ben,” she said, taking him by the elbow and leading him over to the counter. 

“But–oh. All right,” he said, allowing her to pull him along. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” she said, making herself drop his arm and look at the menu board. Feeling his eyes on her, wondering if she should have taken her hair out of the ponytail she was wearing. 

“How … how are you, Satine?” 

“Not bad,” she said, looking up at him. “Doing research, planning to write a few motions.” 

“That’s what I’m working on,” he said. 

She nodded. “I hope I didn’t interrupt you at a bad moment.” 

“No, no–not at all,” he said, in that same warm, calm voice he always had. The one that used to make her feel so safe. 

Giving her head a shake, Satine looked at the clerk and said firmly, “The roasted portabella and veggies sandwich with a side of fruit, please. And a large coffee, thank you.” 

“Make that two, actually,” Ben said, before giving her a look. “I hope you don’t mind …” 

“Mind that you happen to have good taste, too? Not at all.” 

That made Ben’s lips quirk into a smile. “How good of you.” 

She smirked at him. “Don’t tell me you’ve finally seen the light and are vegetarian.” 

“Not at all,” he said easily. “I just like this sandwich. I come here often.” 

“Oh? That’s interesting. I’ve never seen you here, and I come here often.” 

Satine could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, under his beard. “Well … I have laid low when I’ve walked in and seen you here. Since … since you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me outside of court.” 

His voice sounded so regretful, so … She didn’t know. She couldn’t put it into words. Swallowing, Satine slowly looked up at him. “That–that was very petty of me. I’m sorry.” 

“No, no. You have nothing to apologize for, Satine.” 

“I disagree,” she said, turning to look at him. 

“Oh, do you?” he said, grinning as he rested his hands on his hips. 

The absurdity of all of this suddenly dawned on her, and Satine couldn’t help laughing. Ben laughed, too, his eyes dancing, and Satine liked seeing him laugh. 

She … just liked seeing him, period. 

Oh, she was in trouble. And not for the first time when it came to Ben Kenobi. 

But strangely, Satine didn’t really mind. 

End.


	4. Amicus Curiae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicus curiae: Latin for “friend of the court.” It is advice formally offered to the court in a brief filed by an entity interested in, but not a party to, the case.

As he walked out of the courthouse, Ben Kenobi found himself wanting to whistle. It was a totally foreign reaction for him, but he just couldn’t help it. 

Because he was on the way to the coffee shop to have lunch with Satine. 

He still wasn’t sure what had changed her mind, what made her reach out to him and extend the proverbial olive branch. But Ben was so glad she had.

While it had been very good to discuss what had happened, to resolve the argument that had broken them up, he hadn’t expected anything further to happen from there. But somehow, they had developed a friendship. One based on discussing cases, sharing lunches, fetching the other coffee. She was rapidly becoming indispensable to him. 

In the ten years since he had last seen Satine, she had … grown. Matured. The headstrong, stubborn young woman he had loved was–well, she was still headstrong and stubborn. But now, that quality was directed towards helping her clients, protecting the helpless. 

It was making him wonder if he was on the right side. 

Giving his head a shake, Ben pushed aside such thoughts for the time being and returned to the much-more-pleasant occupation with Satine he had been harboring for the last three weeks. 

There was just something about her now … When he was twenty-four and in love with her, she had made him feel sparks going off throughout his body.

Now? She made him feel like fireworks were constantly exploding. 

Perhaps it wasn’t dignified, but Ben just couldn’t seem to care. Not with how good it felt to have Satine back in his life. 

Even if they were only friends. 

Another thought he wanted to forget about for now. He needed his wits about him when he saw Satine. 

When he stepped into the coffee shop, it was easy for Ben to spot her. She had camped out at “their” table, tucked away in a corner near a window, in close proximity to the counter and the restrooms. 

That was Satine: practical and efficient. 

Although he drew up a bit short for a split-second when he saw what she was wearing. 

A dress. A dress in a blue-purple, that made her skin look like pale perfection and brought out her eyes. Her blonde hair hung loose about her shoulders, in soft curls that he wanted to touch. 

Not to mention her legs, daintily crossed at the ankles and so smooth … 

“Ben!” 

Satine’s voice snapped him out of the daze he hadn’t realized he had fallen into. Feeling his cheeks flush, he moved over to the chair opposite her. 

“Hi,” she said, pushing aside her legal pad and smiling at him. “Do you know what you want? It’s my turn to buy.” 

“Oh … um,” he said, glancing over at the menu board. “I think–yes, I’d like the turkey brie sandwich with chips today.” 

She nodded as she rose to her feet, smoothing down her dress. “Medium or large coffee?” 

“Large, thank you. Satine–” he said, reaching out to take her wrist. 

Her eyebrows rose as she looked down at him, waiting for him to speak. 

Wait, what was he going to say?

Against his fingers, her skin was warm and soft and he almost thought he could feel her pulse. 

“I–I’m very glad we’re friends now,” he blurted out. “That we were able to bury the hatchet.” 

There was a flicker in her eyes that made him think she was sad. That–that maybe she didn’t want to just be friends?

No, he must have imagined it. Because as soon as he saw it, it was gone and she had a small smile on her face. 

“I’m glad, too, Ben. So, listen, you were always better at discovery than I was, so I could use your help with my newest client. We’ll talk more after I have our sandwiches.” 

With that, she walked up to the counter, her hair bouncing slightly against her shoulders and her hips–

No. No, no. no. No looking at Satine’s hips. Especially not when she had just asked for his help on a case!

Ben rubbed his forehead. What on earth was wrong with him? 

After all, they were friends. 

Weren’t they?

End.


	5. Cause of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause of action: A legal claim.

Satine smiled at her client as she shook her hand. “I’m so happy for you, Rose.” 

“Thank you so much, Satine,” Rose said, a smile appearing on her face for the first time. “I can’t believe I’m free.” 

“You deserve it,” she said firmly, meaning it with all her heart. “If you go with the bailiff, she’ll explain what happens now for you. Congratulations.” 

Rose smiled again and followed Luminara out of the courtroom. Satine smiled happily, proudly, and began cleaning up her table.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ben doing the same thing, sliding his legal pads into his briefcase, and she felt a twisted burst of fondness and worry. 

Because this was the first time she had beaten him in a case since she had moved to D.C. And even though Ben was the soul of fairness and would be the first to admit his case was fairly weak and that Satine was an excellent lawyer, she still wondered how he would react. 

They were both so competitive with each other. In law school, they had dueled constantly for the top spot in their class, for editorship of law review, for prestigious internships. And until now, Ben had won each and every one of those battles. 

Satine couldn’t deny that she usually hadn’t taken it well. Although she had always attempted to accept defeat without taking it personally, it wasn’t something that came naturally to her. 

“Congratulations, Satine.” 

It was all she could do not to jump as Ben spoke softly in her ear. How had he managed to sneak up on her like that? Normally her body went haywire when he approached her! 

Not that she was going to allow herself to think about _that_ right now. 

“Oh … thank you, Ben,” she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to face him. “I … I appreciate that. I don’t know if I could be so gracious.” 

As she expected, Ben shook his head and smiled softly at her. “You had a stronger case and a very sympathetic client. I knew that going into this.” 

“But … you’re not even a little upset that I won and you lost?” Satine asked, so loving the opportunity to needle him a little. Because it was fun to fight with Ben. To see him use all of his remarkable brain to come up with arguments, to have his blue-gray eyes locked on her so that she was the center of his world. 

She never felt as smart as she did when she was fighting with Ben. She never felt so seen, so admired, as when Ben looked at her. 

Oh, why was she thinking like this now?

One of his ginger eyebrows arched. “I don’t think of it in terms of winning and losing. I’m just grateful that an innocent woman wasn’t sent to prison.”

Now it was her term to look at him skeptically. That made him laugh softly, the sound warming her. “All right, yes. I am a little upset that I lost.”

“Thank goodness. I’d hate to think I was losing my edge to upset you,” Satine said with a smirk, picking up her briefcase and heading for the courtroom’s doors. 

Ben fell into step beside her. “If anything, your edge has been honed. You’re remarkable, Satine.” 

She was not going to blush right now, Satine told herself, even as she felt her face grow warm. 

“Oh … thank you,” she said, for lack of anything better to say. 

They walked in silence towards the elevator, and Satine couldn’t help glancing at Ben. At his thick auburn hair, at his perfect posture, at his rumpled brown suit that she truly hated but also loved, because … it was just part of Ben. 

“Satine?” 

“Yes, Ben?” she asked, pausing as they approached the elevators. 

He opened his mouth, then shook his head and pressed the down button. 

Frowning, Satine moved between him and the doors. “What is it?” 

“I just–I thought of something to ask you, and then I reconsidered.” 

“That doesn’t seem like you. You either say it or give no sign that you reconsidered,” Satine said, pressing him to open up, too curious to let this go. 

For a long moment, he looked at her, his eyes flicking over her features. “I … I had the inclination to flirt with you.”

_Flirt_? Ben Kenobi, _flirting_? With _her_?

“I … I’m sure there’s some wise old man who has a quote about never forgoing an inclination,” Satine said, staring up at him, wondering how her voice had become so breathy. 

A flicker of an amused smile flashed across Ben’s face. “You’re probably right.” He looked at her and took a deep breath, before he rested his hand on the wall by her head, leaning in towards her. 

“Satine … I am very upset about losing to you. I don’t suppose you might want to make it up to me?” 

She was a strong, smart, independent woman. She had taken care of herself for a long, long time. And she liked standing on her own two feet, being able to use her strength to help others. 

But at that moment, Satine would be perfectly willing to melt at Ben’s feet, as long as he kept talking to her in that low, soft, intimate voice, as long as he kept looking at her like that. 

Somehow, her voice didn’t crack or waver as she said, “What did you have in mind?” 

It was not her imagination. His eyes definitely dropped to her lips before looking back at her eyes. “Have dinner with me. As a date, not as colleagues or friends.” 

In the midst of the churning lust, Satine felt a wave of fondness, even adoration, for Ben. Because of course he would be utterly precise in a moment like this. Making sure she knew, without a doubt, that he was interested in her. 

“All right,” she said softly. 

A spark lit up his eyes, like he couldn’t believe his flirting had worked. 

“Tonight? Seven-thirty?” he asked, sounding a bit breathless. 

Satine nodded, keeping her eyes on his. “You can pick me up. Since this is a date.” 

“Yes … a date,” Ben said in a daze, before a truly breathtaking smile appeared on his face. “Yes, a date. I’ll pick you up.” 

The elevator doors opened behind them, and people stepped past like something monumental hadn’t just shifted. Satine gave Ben a small smile and with a confidence that came from who-knows-where, quickly kissed his cheek before slipping into the elevator right before it closed. 

There was just enough time for Ben to take a step to the side, watching her as the doors closed, and she knew she would carry that image of him with her to her grave. 

Because nothing had ever felt so _right_. 

End.


	6. Precedent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precedent: A court decision in an earlier case with facts and legal issues similar to a dispute currently before a court.

It had been nearly twelve years since his first date with Satine. He could still remember his butterflies. How he had cut himself shaving. How he had last-minute doubts about the restaurant he had chosen.

He was wiser and more experienced now. So why was he feeling something bigger than butterflies in his stomach? 

Blowing out a breath, Ben looked at himself in the mirror, stroking his beard. At least he wouldn’t cut himself tonight. But he could do with a trim. 

With the rest of his grooming done, he moved into his bedroom and opened his closet, staring at what he saw in front of him. 

This was the hard part. 

Satine always looked beautifully put together. Professional yet stylish. Ben wasn’t like that. He wore the same couple of suits, in brown or tan, with white shirts and brown ties. It was simple. It let him focus on his work.

But he wanted to look good tonight. He wanted to impress her. He wanted … so much. 

He knew his clothes wouldn’t be a dealbreaker for Satine. It hadn’t been the first time, when he wore old t-shirts and threadbare trousers. Lately, she teased him about his suits, yes, but he had seen the interest in her eyes as he had leaned in and asked her out. So he could do this. 

Although that didn’t stop him from picking up his phone and calling Anakin. 

“I need help with my clothes,” Ben said as soon as Anakin picked up. 

“Ooohkay,” Anakin said slowly. “Hi, Ben. Good to hear from you.” 

Rolling his eyes a little, Ben said, “Yes, yes, good to talk to you, too, I hope you’re doing well, we’ll talk more about you later, but, for now, I need your help.” 

“This is a first, you asking me for help. But I am here for you!” Anakin said, his grin coming through in his voice. “So what’s wrong with your clothes?” 

Ben took a deep breath. “I have a date tonight–”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Anakin yelled. “ ** _You_** have a date?!?”

“I should have called Ahsoka,” Ben muttered. 

Anakin snorted. “She would have just laughed.”

“Unlike you?” 

There was a moment of silence, then Anakin grudgingly said, “Point. Okay, okay. What were you thinking of wearing?” 

“Um … khakis? A button-down?” Ben said slowly, running his eyes over his closet. 

“Ben. Seriously? That’s, like, normal for you. You should wear something more casual. Make yourself more approachable.” 

He opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped. It was true, he did tend to a fairly buttoned-up style. And maybe … maybe he could relax a little with Satine. 

“All right … but I don’t want to look too casual,” Ben said, flicking through his clothes. “I have jeans … and then a button-down.” 

“Not in white. You wear white all the time,” Anakin said. “You’ve got to have a button-down in a color.” 

“Umm … there’s a blue one in here, I think,” Ben said, hunting. “Oh, and a dark gray one.” 

Anakin hummed softly, then said, “Try them both on and take a picture, then send it to me and Ahsoka.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to protest, but Ben knew better to protest when someone was helping you at your request. 

“All right. Thank you, Anakin,” he said quietly. 

“Of course, man. Have a great time tonight!” Anakin said cheerfully. 

Saying his goodbyes, Ben hung up and did as Anakin directed. After Anakin and Ahsoka both voted in favor of the dark gray, he pulled it on along with his jeans. He nearly had a moment of panic over shoes, but then he found his black boots in the back of the closet. A quick dusting-off and then he was ready. 

And now the butterflies were back. 

It had been an impulse to ask Satine out. Maybe an instinct. In the moment, nothing had felt more right. But now that he was thinking … 

What if he screwed this up like before? What if he hurt her again? 

He wouldn’t, Ben thought, feeling his spine stiffen. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes again. He would be better, for Satine’s sake. 

And he was going to sweep her off her feet. Make her feel special. 

It was time for him to leave. Satine had texted him her address, and it turned out she lived within walking distance of him. 

What a small world it was. 

Taking in deep breaths as he walked, Ben worked to soothe his nerves. More than a second chance, he wanted tonight to be new. A fresh start for them. 

Because he had never stopped loving Satine. He hadn’t let himself admit that until he had asked her out, but now that he was being honest with himself … 

There was so much hinging on tonight. 

Satine lived in a brownstone, a beautiful old building that felt welcoming even from the sidewalk. Climbing the steps of the stoop, he lifted and lowered the lion-head door knocker a few times, then took a step back, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

Through the frosted glass of the door, he could see her approaching. When she opened the door, Ben felt breathless. 

Her hair fell around her face in soft waves. She was wearing a purple dress that showed off her legs and made the skin of her face and neck and arms look like pearls. And the smile on her face made his heart pound. 

“Goodness, Ben Kenobi,” she said softly, gazing at him. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

“I hope in a good way,” Ben said, fisting his hands in his jean pockets. 

She nodded, her smile softening, warming. “In a good way.” She held her hand out to him, and Ben had to unfist his hand to remove it from his pocket. 

“Oh, Ben, you don’t have to be nervous,” Satine said, gently wrapping her fingers around his, sending a shock of electricity through him. 

“You’re not nervous?” he asked, feeling a whirlpool of anxiety and worry and downright fear. 

“I’m terribly nervous,” she said, lifting her chin. It made him smile, because it was just so Satine. Defiant and strong as always. “But I’m not about to let my nerves stand in the way of a wonderful evening.” 

And that was Satine, too. 

Smiling, he gently drew her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted her down the stoop. “You’ve always mixed intelligence and practicality into an amazing blend.” 

“Thank you,” she said with a grin. “That’s because I don’t overthink things. Unlike some people …” 

Her teasing made him relax, oddly enough. He nudged her side with his elbow. “I think everything through to the proper amount, thank you.” 

Her snort was loud and delightful and Ben couldn’t help grinning back at her. 

All his butterflies had floated away, replaced with a cloud of happiness. And there wasn’t that dreadful determination to make her happy, to be what she deserved. 

All he felt was the desire to be with her. 

End.


	7. De Novo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De novo: Latin, meaning “anew.” A trial de novo is a completely new trial.

As she fixed her hair into a loose bun, Satine focused very carefully on sliding in the hairpins. She hoped it would help distract her from the itchy feeling under her skin, but so far, she hadn’t had any success. 

Because in twenty minutes, Ben would be arriving for their second date, and … she was so incredibly nervous. 

Yes, their first date had gone well. Very well. It hadn’t been that much different from their normal lunches together, talking about cases and sharing jokes. But knowing it was an actual date–there had been a crackling tension underneath what they said. Satine’s eyes had lingered on Ben’s eyes, on his lips, throughout their meal. And from the way her cheeks stayed flushed, she knew Ben was looking at her, too. 

And when he had kissed her cheek, his lips cool and firm against her skin, she had felt her stomach flip, even as her heart sank a little in disappointment at the shyness or reticence or whatever it was that kept him from kissing her on the mouth. 

She remembered how good Ben’s kisses had made her feel, back in the old days. Like she was floating. Like she was powerful. Like everything, for once, was right in the world. 

Giving her head a shake, Satine finished her hair and met her eyes in the mirror. At least she looked good: her hair up to show off her favorite lily earrings, soft makeup to bring out her eyes, and a new dress. She smoothed her hands over the purple fabric, noting how it skimmed her figure. She hoped Ben would like it. 

That itchy feeling was getting worse. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. 

Logically, she knew this wasn’t like before. Both she and Ben were ten years older and wiser. They had grown and changed, and they had gone into this with their eyes open. 

But emotionally? Emotionally, no matter how good that first date had been, her wounds from before hadn’t healed enough for her to go into this without fear. 

Because what if he changed his mind again? What if he got a job offer that was on the other side of the country–on the other side of the _world_ –and he took it? Without even talking to her about it first?

Ben was an amazing lawyer. She had always thought so, but now that she got to see him in action? He was so good. And even more than that, he was determined and focused. He worked harder than she did, which she hadn’t thought possible. And he did it all in pursuit of justice. In honor of fairness. 

It was something she admired in him. How much he wanted the world to be equal for everyone. She knew things were different now–that he wouldn’t hurt her like that again. 

Her heart just had to get the message. Because until she could work that out, this itchy feeling wouldn’t go away. No matter how good their dates were, no matter how many butterflies she felt in her stomach when she looked at Ben, until she believed in him–believed in this–it wouldn’t make a difference. 

The sound of her doorbell made her jerk in surprise, then look at her watch. Crap! She had lost track of time and now Ben was here. 

Feeling flustered, she quickly stepped into a pair of strappy black heels and hurried down the stairs to the front door. When she opened it, she felt those butterflies hit her harder than ever before, because Ben was dressed in a gray suit that made him look incredibly handsome. 

His smile was soft and warm. “Hello.” He held up a bouquet of lilies. “They’re still your favorites, yes?” 

“Yes,” Satine said, taking the flowers and burying her face in them. Partly to draw in the fragrance, but also to steady herself. In the year they had dated in law school, Ben had only gotten her flowers once. 

She must have kept her face hidden in the flowers longer than she realized, because then his hand was on her shoulder and Ben said gently, “Satine?” 

Lifting her face, she looked at him for a long moment. And then the words came out of her mouth. 

“I need you to promise me that this isn’t going to be like before. That you’re not going to leave me for another job without talking to me first about it. I–I will not be left behind, Ben Kenobi. Not again. And if you don’t think you can do that, then you better tell me right now, or else I will make you pay. I will sue your ass off and make you wish you had never been born!” 

By the time she finished, she was panting a little, and Ben was just staring at her, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Satine folded her arms over her chest, the bouquet clutched in one hand, and muttered, “So there,” into the silence. 

“Satine,” Ben said quietly, stepping closer to her. “I swear to you, this is not like before.” He locked his eyes on hers. “I am so lucky to have a second chance with you, and I am not about to mess this up.” 

She searched his face and saw nothing but sincerity, honesty, and utter truth. And it made the itchy feeling fade away, because … she believed him. She didn’t just think he was telling the truth–she believed it. And now … now she could relax and think about how she felt about him. 

Like how she was pretty sure she had just fallen back in love with him. 

End.


	8. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discovery: Procedures used to obtain disclosure of evidence before trial.

As he looked at Satine in the soft candlelight, Ben felt like he was perpetually breathless. Any time he looked at her, there was something new to discover. The sparkle in her eyes, the shine of her hair, the warmth of her smile … 

Satine had been pretty and beguiling when they were in law school. Now, as a woman? She was elegance, grace, beauty … and so hot, he was sure he would get burned if he touched her. 

Or maybe it was just his nerves. Because he knew tonight he wanted to be honest with her. Honest in a way he had never been with any woman. 

It was time to tell her the truth about his past. 

“Satine?” 

“Yes, Ben?” she said as she looked at him over the rim of her martini glass.

Ben took a deep breath. “I … I wanted to talk to you. About me.” 

Her eyes blinked, her eyelashes thick and dark. “Oh?” Her voice seemed a touch cooler and Ben tried to push down his flicker of panic. 

Reaching across the table, he took her hand gently, feeling her warmth flow into him. “About my family.” 

“Your family?” Satine asked, her eyes widening. She tilted her head as she looked at him. “You never talked about them …” 

“It’s a long story,” Ben said, taking his martini in his free hand and taking a healthy swallow. “And it’s not a very nice one.” 

She squeezed his hand. “I’m not going anywhere, Ben.” 

Something about her words, her whole presence, was soothing and relaxing and strengthening. 

“My parents gave me up to Child Protective Services when I was three,” Ben said quietly. “I grew up in foster homes … not all of them were good. But when I was twelve, I ended up in a good one. My foster father, Quinn … he was wonderful. He believed in me, he was so kind and warm, he … he changed my life.” 

Satine’s lips quirked into a small smile, even as her eyes looked sad. “Tell me about him.” 

He didn’t let go of her hand, even though he had gotten through the hardest part. It felt too good to hold her hand. 

“Quinn was just so wise. So patient. I wanted to be just like him. He was a lawyer, and …” Ben let his voice trail off as he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. 

Her face lit up. “You became a lawyer because of him. Ben. That … that’s just so you.” 

His face felt like it was on fire, but strangely, he didn’t mind. He smiled and ducked his head before he nodded. 

“Yes. I wanted to help people like Quinn did. So I started studying hard, doing everything I could to get my law degree. But–but it wasn’t easy.” 

The catch in his voice made him wince and pick up his martini, taking another swallow. He was reconsidering his idea that the worst was over–because as hard as it was to talk about the early part of his life, what he still had to tell her … it didn’t reflect well on him. And it might make her wonder if he was worth the second chance she had given him. 

“What happened?” Satine asked, her voice soft and gentle. She rubbed her thumb against his hand. 

“Quinn died when I was eighteen, right before I started at UCLA,” Ben said, feeling the same stab in his heart he always felt. 

“Oh, Ben,” Satine said, her voice full of sympathy. “I’m so sorry.” 

He nodded, taking a moment to collect himself. Satine wrapped both her hands around his as she waited. 

“I was so overwhelmed,” Ben admitted. “Not just with college, but with all my grief … I couldn’t handle it. I thought I had to cut people out of my life. Focus on my career in order to honor Quinn.” 

Her eyebrows drew together, but Ben wasn’t sure if it was in confusion or in disdain. 

“When I was sixteen, Quinn took in another boy–a nine-year-old named Anakin. I was hurt,” Ben said slowly. “I felt like he was trying to replace me. But Anakin was just so bright and smart and kind. He was more like Quinn than I was. So I resented Anakin, but also–I liked him. It took some time, but eventually, we became brothers. But after Quinn … I just left Anakin behind.” 

Satine took a deep breath. “Ben–you were hurting. And although I couldn’t imagine leaving my sister behind, like you did to Anakin, I can tell that you seem to regret it.” 

Letting out a huff, Ben nodded. “I really regret it. Anakin ended up in another foster home–one that wasn’t good for him. He bonded with his foster sister, Ahsoka, but then she got moved to a new home. Anakin went into the Marines, but … he lost his arm due to an IED, and afterwards … he became addicted to opiates.” 

Her expressive face showed what she was feeling. It was something Ben lo–liked about Satine. How her emotions were so on display, making her so easy to read. 

And right now, he might just burn up from all the warmth she was showing him. 

Ben swallowed, wishing he could just lean across the table and kiss her. Let her know just how much her good opinion of him mattered. 

Let her know how close he was to falling in love with her. 

“Is Anakin okay now?” Satine asked quietly, gazing at him. 

Unable to speak, he nodded as he drew himself together. “Yes. He got clean while I was in law school–he’s so strong–but he was having a hard time putting his life together. He was living in DC, so …”

He watched as Satine grasped what he wasn’t saying. Her eyes went wide and her hands gripped his tightly. “You took the clerkship to be closer to Anakin.” 

She stared at him for a long moment, then she let go of his hands and punched him, hard, in his shoulder. “Ben Kenobi! How could you not tell me any of this before?!?” 

“Ow!” he huffed, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You dumped me and moved to DC to be closer to your brother. Why didn’t you just tell me that? Do you think I wouldn’t have understood? That I would have been mad?” 

“I don’t know!” Ben said, feeling his anger spark in response to Satine’s. “I’ve never told anyone about my family–not until now–and I didn’t know how to do it. But I wanted you to know this about me. So you’d know why I left you!” 

To his shock, the anger suddenly drained out of Satine’s face, leaving her looking bereft. “Ben,” she said, her voice quavering. 

“Satine–no, please don’t cry,” he said, reaching out to grab her hand. “I’m sorry. It’s just– Tonight, you told me this couldn’t be like before, and I meant what I said. I promise that I’m not going to mess up my second chance with you. And that meant it was time to tell you everything. Everything I’ve ever hidden about myself, all my insecurities and fears and secrets. Because I know you’ll keep me safe, Satine.” 

Even in the dim light, it was easy to see the tears in her eyes. But as he spoke, Ben could tell that … that it was going to be okay. 

Especially when she squeezed his hand. 

“I will, Ben,” she said softly. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

Ben Kenobi prided himself on being in-control, stable, logical. But right now, he just wanted to shove the table aside and pull Satine into his arms. Kiss her with everything he had, pour all his love into her. 

Because he loved her. It seemed so foolish to try to deny it. 

He opened his mouth to say it, but at the last second, something made him hold back. 

This was only their second date. It was too soon. They should take things slow, not rush things. There was plenty of time. 

But as he looked at Satine, the words _I love you_ played in a loop in his brain. And it was only the appearance of their waiter with their meals that kept him from saying it. 

End.


	9. Moot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moot: not subject to a court ruling because the controversy has not actually arisen, or has ended.

At the last possible moment, Satine dashed through the doors of the yoga studio, just as the teacher was getting ready to close the doors. Giving her an apologetic smile, Satine looked around for Bo and found her in a back corner. 

Her sister quirked an eyebrow at her as Satine laid out her yoga mat beside hers. “You know, you were the one who wanted to do these classes together.” 

“I know, I know,” Satine said apologetically. “I’ll explain at brunch.” 

“Yeah, you will,” Bo said, just as the instructor struck a set of ceremonial bells, the chime announcing the start of class.

Rolling her eyes at Bo’s inability to let her have the last word, Satine nodded and then focused on her breathing and her movements, sinking into the flow and letting her body and mind relax. 

No matter how much she tried to calm herself, though, there was a little knot of anxiety as she thought ahead to brunch. But at least she felt more flexible by the end of class. 

To Satine’s surprise, Bo held her tongue until they had rolled up their yoga mats, thanked the teacher, and stepped out of the yoga studio. “So? What’s the deal, Satine?” she asked, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. 

“It’s nothing more than I stayed up late last night and then slept in this morning,” Satine said, taking in a deep breath of cool air that wasn’t muggy with late-summer humidity just yet. 

Bo rolled her eyes. “Miss Early to Bed, Early to Rise?”

“All right,” Satine admitted. “I … I had a date.” 

Her sister smirked and Satine hurried to correct her mistaken impression. “Nothing happened. I mean … we kissed …”

More than kissed, actually. 

XXX

What had she been thinking, inviting Ben to her place for dinner and a movie? She must secretly hate herself to create a situation like this. 

But she had tried to keep the tension at bay. She had suggested ordering Italian food, because there was no way Ben would want to kiss her if her breath was garlic-flavored. But then he had ordered roasted pork that was heavily seasoned with garlic, too.

When it came time to pick a movie, she had suggested a critically-acclaimed family drama she had missed in the theater. Ben had agreed and they had started watching, only for Satine to realize she had made a mistake. Because the family drama was all about a broken family coming back together … complete with the central couple falling back in love. 

As the couple on screen kissed, Satine buried her clenched hands in her lap and tried to ignore the steadily-rising tension. She held herself very still, even though every bit of her wanted to lean in against Ben. To feel his warmth, his touch. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him. He appeared relaxed, but Satine knew he was holding himself carefully. When Ben was truly relaxed, he sprawled, letting down his walls with an arm over the back of the sofa, his legs stretched out, his head leaning back. 

Inviting you to curl up against him. 

Satine nearly groaned as the on-screen couple began undressing each other. She shifted and felt the cushions sink underneath her, moving her closer to Ben than she had intended. 

His hand, warm and strong, gently steadied her. “All right there?” he asked softly. 

Nodding, she turned her head to look at him and felt her breath catch at the look in his eyes. His eyes widened slightly, and then he was leaning in towards her and she was moving towards him and–

Their lips met and Satine nearly sighed at the release of tension. For a moment, they just kissed, closed-mouth and sweet. 

But then Ben’s hand gripped her shoulder, and his other hand went around her waist and pulled her against him, and Satine didn’t want sweet, innocent kisses anymore. 

Their mouths became open and desperate, their hands moving over each other. Satine pushed Ben down against the couch, hovering over him as she kissed him deeply. 

Ben groaned and pulled his mouth away from hers. “Satine …” he breathed out, sounding winded and overjoyed. 

All she could do was grin at him before she kissed him again. 

Neither of them knew how the movie ended.

XXX

“You did all that and he didn’t stay the night?” Bo asked as Satine opened the door to the restaurant for both of them. 

Satine sighed and nodded. “We had been making out like teenagers for an hour, and then suddenly, he said he should go and I let him leave. I don’t know why I don’t want to make myself happy.” 

Bo snorted as the hostess led them to a table. “That Puritan streak coming through, I guess.” 

“I don’t think it’s that,” Satine said, sitting down and taking a menu. She gave the hostess a wan smile. “I’d like a Bloody Mary, please.”

“Make it two,” Bo said as she took her own seat. She waited for the hostess to step away, then said, “Or it’s not so much about making yourself happy. Maybe you’re worried about getting hurt.” 

She mulled it over, lowering her menu. Bo leaned back in her chair, waiting her out, but then said, “Because this guy really hurt you before, and he could do it again.” 

“But he won’t,” Satine said vehemently. “I know he won’t.” 

Her sister blinked. “Okay, wow. I was just asking the question.” 

“I know, Bo,” Satine said. “But … but I know Ben is different now. He–he’s opening up to me. He told me about his family history, why he left me in law school. And yes, it was a sucky way of doing so,” Satine said, heading off Bo’s reply. “But he’s explaining himself now.” 

“I’ve never met the guy,” Bo said with a shrug. “But when I watched the two of you in court together, you sure seemed to hate each other.” 

“Well, I hated him a little back then,” Satine acknowledged. “But …”

“But it wasn’t just hate,” Bo said. 

Satine shook her head shyly. “No. And now … I feel like I’m getting to know Ben all over again. Falling for him again. But for the real Ben, not what he tries to show to the world. And–and I like the real Ben so much more than I ever liked the man I thought I knew.” 

The Bloody Marys appeared on their table and Satine grabbed hers, taking a large sip to hold back her confession. 

Because as close as she was to her sister, she didn’t want Bo to be the first one to know she loved Ben.

That was something Ben deserved to know first. 

Finishing her swallow, Satine smiled at her sister. “Enough about me. How’s it going at work? Are you liking it at Quantico after all those years out in the field?” 

“It’s nice to not have to worry quite so much about getting shot,” Bo said with a smirk. 

With a laugh, Satine settled in to listen to Bo and share work stories. But in the back of her mind, she started planning just how she was going to tell Ben she loved him. 

End.


	10. Proof of Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof of claim: A written statement describing the reason a debtor owes a creditor money, which typically sets forth the amount of money owed.

Cursing all the gods on Earth and above, Ben dashed through the rain, running up the steps of his building. Of all the days for the skies to open up!

He was supposed to be picking up Satine in twenty minutes, but he was soaked and couldn’t help sneezing. He certainly hoped he wasn’t getting sick … he had so many plans for tonight … Plans that required proper preparation. 

Perhaps he should cancel? 

At the very least, he needed to call Satine and tell her he was going to be late. 

Ben tried to manage his disappointment at giving Satine any reason to be upset before he pulled his phone out of his briefcase. When she answered, he felt himself smiling, despite how bad his day had been. 

That was what told him that he loved her: how she made even his worst day better. 

“Hi, Ben,” she said, her voice warm. 

“Hello. I’m afraid I’m going to be late–I got caught up at the courthouse and then the rain …” 

“Oh, that’s all right. Take your time–or, wait, why don’t I just pick up some food and bring it over?” 

His heart started pounding at the idea of Satine in his home … at being able to prepare … 

“It’s really coming down out there–I’d hate for you to go out in that,” Ben said slowly. 

Satine let out a soft laugh. “You’re very sweet, but I won’t melt. I’ll be fine.” 

“Well, then … that would be wonderful,” Ben said. “What did you have in mind for dinner?”

“Thai? From that place I told you about, near my place?” 

Ben felt his shoulders relax. “Oooh, that sounds perfect. Chicken pad thai, please?” 

“I’ll see you in an hour,” she said, sounding happy and excited. 

They hung up and Ben felt his spirits rise. Not only did he have time to recover from his day–he could finish his preparations for tonight. 

And hope that Satine would respond in kind to his declaration of love. 

XXX

Just as she promised, Satine was there within an hour, holding a large bag and smiling at him from under her umbrella. 

“Come in, come in,” he said, taking the bag of food from her and stepping back. 

“Thank you,” she said, walking into his apartment and looking around as she closed her umbrella. 

Ben tried to look at his apartment through her eyes, but then had to stop as he grew nervous. 

“I’ll just take this into the kitchen and get it ready. Would you like some wine?” he asked. 

“I’d love some,” she said, walking into the living room, her heels clicking softly against the hardwood floors. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Ben carried the food into the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine, letting it breathe as he plated the food. 

By the time everything was ready, Satine was walking into the kitchen, smiling at him. “I like your place.” 

“Oh? I’m glad,” he said, which was a massive understatement. 

She nodded and reached out, playing with the placket of his shirt. Then she looked up at him, her eyes soft, and he just … 

He had to kiss her.

Leaning in, Ben pressed his lips against hers, softly and tenderly. Without thought, his hands slid around her waist and pulled her in close to him. But it didn’t take long for the kiss to go from tender to heated. 

Somehow, he was able to pull away from her. “W-what–what about dinner? It’s getting cold.” 

A frown flickered across her face, her forehead wrinkling. “Ben …” she said slowly, before she gave her head a shake and stepped back. “All right.” 

It was clear something was bothering her, and Ben knew it had to to do with him. He swallowed and lifted the wine, pouring each of them a glass. He silently passed her a glass and took a healthy swallow from his own. With the liquid courage flowing through his veins, he said, “What’s wrong?” 

Satine took her own gulp, then looked at him. “Are you attracted to me?” 

“What?” he said, staring at her. 

“It’s a simple question, Ben. Are you attracted to me? Because it seems every time we’re kissing, when we’re on the verge of going farther–you stop. So perhaps you’re not attracted to me any longer, and I’d like to know that sooner rather than–” 

“I’m attracted to you,” Ben said, setting down his glass and stepping in towards her. “How–how could you think–?” 

He had to ask, because he really didn’t know how she could have gotten this so wrong. To think he wasn’t attracted to her! Couldn’t she tell how he felt? Couldn’t she see how hard he fought to keep his hands from roaming over her, from backing her up against the nearest wall and having his way with her …

Her eyes snapped with anger and annoyance. “What else am I supposed to think?” 

“Perhaps I want to treat you like a lady–to respect you,” Ben said, fumbling for words. Words that weren’t the ones he wanted to say. 

“Stop coddling me, Ben,” she said, stepping towards him. “I don’t need it–I don’t want it. I want to know exactly what you think–what you feel.” 

“Is that so?” he snapped, setting his hands on his hips. 

Stepping so close that her head tilted back, Satine glared at him. “Yes, it is! So tell me, Ben! Tell me why you keep pulling away.” 

“I love you, that’s why!” 

Oh … oh, this was not what he had planned. He was going to light a fire in the fireplace, serve her wine and fancy chocolates, and tell her how amazing and special and wonderful she was, and that was why he loved her. He hadn’t meant to blurt out his feelings in a moment of passion. 

And whatever Satine had been thinking, it seemed obvious she wasn’t expecting that. Because she was staring at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted. 

“I love you,” Ben repeated, trying to salvage this. The words were out now–he could at least prove he felt them. “I love your fire and drive, I love your committment and passion. I love how competitive you are, I love how smart you are. And I am ridiculously, utterly attracted to you. You don’t know how many cold showers I’ve taken since we started dating–no, since we became friends–and I just want to make love with you for hours.” 

By the time he finished speaking, he knew his face was red. But it wasn’t with embarrassment–it was with lust. And he just couldn’t wait to kiss her. 

Taking Satine by the waist, he pulled her in to kiss her. His mind, though, made him stop. 

“Satine?” he asked softly. 

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with life and energy. Her lips quirked in a soft smile. “I love you, too. So don’t stop, Ben.” 

And with that, Ben crushed his mouth against hers, turning them around and pushing her against the wall. She met his kiss, her mouth open and needy against his, and it was like the whole world stopped existing. 

It was just them. 

End.


	11. Habeas Corpus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habeas corpus: Latin, meaning “you have the body.” A writ of habeas corpus generally is a judicial order forcing law enforcement authorities to produce a prisoner they are holding, and to justify the prisoner’s continued confinement. 
> 
> The rating on this chapter is M due to sexytimes. I have also updated the rating for the story as a whole.

Satine gasped against Ben’s lips, her skin on fire. If it wasn’t for the wall behind her back, and his strong arms wrapped around her, she would probably be in a puddle on the floor from him. 

Because he was attracted to her. He loved her. And he seemed very determined to prove that to her. 

Ben chuckled, his nose brushing against her jaw as he nuzzled her. “Convinced?” he asked, like he had read her mind. 

“Convinced,” she said, sliding a hand between them to start unbuttoning his shirt. “I just needed something to go on before I ripped your clothes off.” 

“This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you,” he said, kissing along her jaw, his lips soft and warm and perfect. “There was going to be flowers and a fire going as I told you how much I loved you …”

“That’s very sweet, but not very us,” she said, leaning her head back against the wall and giving him more access. “We’re not quiet, sedate people, Ben Kenobi.” 

The smile he gave her as he lifted his head to look at her made her feel like the sun had broken through the rainy night. “No, we’re not, Satine Kryze,” he said, his blue-gray eyes alight with happiness in a way she didn’t think she had ever seen.

And oh, how she wanted to see him look at her like that forever. 

Leaning in, Satine kissed him softly and slowly, taking her time, her eyes closing as her hand stroked the skin revealed by his half-open shirt. When they had first gotten together, he had been skinnier, gawkier. He had grown firmer, stronger, yet he was still slender and compact. 

When he pressed against her, she moaned. “Ben …” 

“Satine,” he whispered, his voice husky. His hands slowly traced up and down her sides, then cupped her breasts with a gentle, reverent touch. “Come to bed with me?” 

She nodded eagerly, pulling him in to kiss him again. His hands squeezed her breasts and her head spun. 

Ben began moving them through his apartment, his hands never leaving her body and his lips often meeting hers. She clung to him, feeling weightless and giddy at this. At this second chance, at this moment with him, at her future suddenly changing and not having a shred of doubt or regret over laying aside her previous plans. 

That didn’t mean her hands were idle, though. She made work of the rest of the buttons on Ben’s shirt and slid it off, letting it drop to the floor, and then leaned in to kiss along his collarbones, savoring the glory of his shoulders. 

He stood very still under her touch and it made her look up at him and grin. “Too good or not good enough?” 

“Both,” he rasped, holding her tightly at the waist. 

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed as she kept kissing his chest, sliding her hands down to undo his trousers. 

His hands spasmed at her waist, and then he pushed her away, breaking her hold on him. She frowned at him, but then grinned again as he yanked her shirt over her head and leaned down. 

Her skin was already so warm, but at the touch of his lips on her shoulder, she felt like she caught fire. Ben brushed aside one of her bra straps, his tongue slowly lapping at her skin. 

“Oh, God,” she breathed out. 

“Thank you, my dear,” he said, looking at her with sparkling eyes. 

With a soft laugh, Satine pushed him back towards his bed. “That was an awful attempt at comedy, Ben.” 

“I know,” he said, toeing off his shoes and then kissing her softly. “I’m just so happy, you see.” 

There was something about his words, about how much feeling existed in them, memories and experiences that had shaped him, the facts that he had built his life on. And all of those facts were being disproven by her, by them … 

“Ben,” she said, kicking off her heels and unzipping her skirt, “all I want is to make you happy.” 

He watched her, his eyes warm and caressing. “You do.” 

Satine stepped towards him, in just her bra and panties, and kissed him slowly, tenderly. She brushed her fingers up and down his arms, pulling them around her. “Good. Because I’m sure at some point we’ll be fighting, and I want you to know that it’s all because I’m trying to make sure you’re happy. Even if it means I have to tell you how much I disagree with you.” 

“I know. But you’re the only person who makes me happy when she argues with me,” Ben said, resting his forehead against hers. “You don’t fight just to fight–you fight to make me better. And you do, Satine.” 

Sighing, she rested her hand against his jaw, stroking his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Ben said, leaning into her hand. “Now can I make love with you?” 

Without bothering with words–they were well past them by now–Satine’s hands went back to his pants, lowering the zipper and then pushing them down to the floor. Ben kissed her, his mouth firm against hers, and they both fell to the bed. 

Somewhere in there, her underwear and his were discarded, and then their bodies were pressing against each other’s, and then … 

They were one. 

His body moved slowly, thrusting into her, his eyes never leaving hers. Satine panted softly, wrapping her legs around his hips, holding on to him. And she couldn’t help saying his name over and over, loving the way it sounded, loving the way he looked at her as she kept saying his name. 

“Satine,” he whispered as she came, lowering himself towards her and wrapping an arm around her to hold her close as his movements became jerky and out-of-rhythm. 

“Ben,” she said, not sure she had the brain to say anything else, and that was all it took. Ben shook as his climax happened, sinking down on top of her and covering her. 

For a few long moments, Satine let herself drift, feeling the pleasure sparking through her body, holding Ben and imagining that new future of hers. 

Because it wasn’t just her future anymore. It was theirs. And it was going to be amazing. 

“Mmmm,” Ben said, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder before shifting a little. “Am I crushing you?” 

“A little, but I like it,” Satine said, stroking along his spine. 

Ben moved, taking some of his weight off her without moving from on top of her. He looked down at her, his hair disheveled from her hands running through it and a light in his eyes. He smiled slowly at her. 

“Hello, there.” 

It was the easiest thing in the world to smile back at him and say back, “Hello.” 

For she was saying hello to her future. 

End.


End file.
